Nigga You Gay
by Southslash
Summary: When his Homophobic Brother Riley Showed up at his front door the last thing Huey Freeman worried about was Riley stealing his boyfriend Cairo. But things arent always as they seem. Huey/Cairo, Riley/Cairo Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks. The show and all its characters belong to Sony Television Pictures. This fic is meant purely for entertainment purposes and in no way do I profit off of it.

**Nigga You Gay**

**Huey**

A 21 year old Huey Freeman stood butt naked, staring out his apartment window at the morning sun. He liked to watch sunrises. It was amazing how something so beautiful could exist in a world with so much ugliness. He sighed. A pair of arms closed around his chest and he leaned back into them knowing they belonged to his equally naked boyfriend Cairo.  
>"Good morning ." Cairo said kissing him on the cheek.<br>"Oh yea, another morning full of disease, hunger, poverty. Whats so good about it?" Huey said.

Cairo rolled his eyes and grabbed Huey's dick. Huey tried to sqirm free but Cairo was holding onto him tight.

"Relax. You get cynical when your tense. What you need is a nice milking." He said stroking Huey's dick.

Almost immediately Huey tenseness was gone. Huey knew it was a cheap chemical trick of the brain. Momentary pleasure that the body enacted to foster procreation. Spreading the seed. Yet for all his knowledge he was powerless against its affects. He continued to melt as Cairo pulled over his length. He felt a wet finger trail up the cleft of his ass. It stopped at his hole, circling around the opening, teasing him. He bit his bottom lip, quivering. He was close now he could fell the orgasm forming at the base of his erection. He could feel every pull now, every move of Cairo's finger.

Suddenly Cairo stopped. Huey was about too ask why when he heard a bang on the door.

"Who could that be this early ?" Cairo said.

"Hey HUEY IT'S ME. OPEN UP!" Riley's distinct voice said on cue.  
>"I'll take care of this." Huey said pushing past Cairo and grabbing his briefs from the floor.<p>

"Dam." Riley said as Huey opened the door." Those don't leave much to the imagination. You always answer your door in your underwear?"

"What do you want Riley?" Huey said impatiently.

"You believe Granddad turned me out?"  
>"Yes." Huey answered back coldly.<br>"Well can a brother crash with you for awhile?"  
>"What makes you think I want you any more than granddad?"<br>"Were family. You wouldn't leave me out on the street, in the cold."  
>"It's August."<br>"It's a figure of speech Nigga! Common I'm your brother!"  
>"Can't you stay with Cindy? Wouldn't that be like your dream come true?"<br>"We broke up! Nigga don't you read Facebook?"  
>"No."<p>

Huey sighed. As much as Riley pushed his buttons he was sill his little brother. He couldn't turn him out onto the street. Especially because he knew his brother would probably end up dead. He wasn't smart enough to survive on Chicago's streets. Huey stepped aside and Riley swaggered into his apartment comfortably.

"Hey Riley." Cairo said walking into the room fully dressed.  
>"Cairo! Yo I can't believe yoall banging each other. I mean everybody knew Huey was gay but I didn't peg you for a queer."<p>

"Well you know." Cairo said in a bla non discript way.  
>Huey shot a death glare at Riley then dragged Cairo into the bedroom.<p>

"I's he really staying with us?" Cairo said as soon as the door closed.

Huey Sighed. "What else am I suppose to do?"

"But he's so... Riley."

"Exactly. You know him. He wouldn't survive two minutes out their?" Huey said pointing out the window. "As much as he annoys me I can't just abandon him. He's my little brother. Don't worry. It will all blow over in a week or two and then Riley will be back with Granddad." Huey said putting on a shirt and some pants. "Common lets go have some breakfast." Huey said walking out the bedroom door.

"Hey Riley you want some breakfast?" Huey said stepping into the living room.

"Hell yea, I'm starving. Grandad dint give me nothin to eat before he turned me out." Riley said.

Huey scrambled up some eggs before sitting down at the table.

"So I'll be leading the Michael Brown Protest in front of City Hall today. I'll be home very late, if at all. Their is a good chance we'll be arrested."

"Michael Brown. Ain't that Nigga that got shot by the police in Missouri? Man that was some bull shit. A Nigga can't even walk down the street no more."

For a second Huey got Excited. Could his dumbass brother Riley actually be expressing intelligent opinions about black on black violence?

"I ain't going to no gay protest though. Give me a call when you nigga's decide to take some real action." Riley said.

Huey sighed, and standing up brought his plate to the sink.

"You got class today?" Huey said to Cairo.

"Yea but I shouldn't be back to late, around 4." He said.

"How bout you?" Huey said turning to Riley. "You gonna go look for a job or something?"

"Ain't nothing out their worth my time." Riley said.

Huey sighed. He could see why Grandad turned him out. Riley didn't want to work, didn't want to go to school. He was useless. Getting Granddad to take him back was going to take some doing. Putting it out of his mind Huey grabbed his jacket, waving bye to Cairo and walking out the door.


	2. Cairo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks. The show and all its characters belong to Sony Television Pictures. This fic is meant purely for entertainment purposes and in no way do I profit off of it.

**Cairo**

Cairo stepped back into the apartment about 4:30 and was greeted by a butt naked Riley sitting on the couch.

"He nigger whats good?" Riley said.

Cairo raised an eye brow.

"Any particular reason why your naked?"

"Would you believe Granddad left without any clean clothes" He said pointing to a rather foul pile of dirty laundry. "I dont even have shorts (boxers). Whats a nigga to do?"

"Some laundry maybe." Cairo said.

"Phff." Riley said getting up.

"What's it matter anyway? We family right? Ain't families suppose to be all comfortable with each other and shit?" Riley said the cock hanging between his legs now in full view.

Cairo had to admit he was rather impressed. He had for always some reason assumed Huey was the better endowed but clearly he had been wrong. Riley had an impressive length that was big without being freakishly big. This was wrapped in a foreskin that left just a bit of the pink tip exposed. His balls blew Huey's out of the water in size and hung nice and low accenting everything else. It was all crowned by a wild black bush. Riley walked past Cairo on the way to the fridge and Cairo found the rear view just as stimulating. The dreads from his cornrows fell against the smooth black skin of his back, which flowed all the way down to a perfect butt that was muscled in all the right places.

"You Cairo. You guys got any beer?" Riley said digging through the fridge.

Cairo's cheeks flushed as he was pinged with guilt. It was bad enough lusting after someone else, but Huey's younger brother? How could he even think of him in such a way.

"What. Oh yea it should be on the um bottom shelf in the back." Cairo said nervously. He had to be very careful about how he proceeded. The situation was getting more dangerous by the minute.

Riley squatted down fishing fishing out the beer, inadvertently opening his asscheeks and showing Cairo everything. Cairo started at his virgin hole. It was so beautiful and he knew he had to have it.

"You alright?" Riley said, suddenly walking back to the couch, beer in hand.

"Yea." Cairo said extremely nervously.

This was bad. He had never gotten this horny over an asshole before. Not even Huey's. He knew how fast the situation could get out of hand. How much he could fuck things up in such a short amount of best thing to do would be to leave, take a breath. Yet his legs seemed to want to go in one direction. Strait to Riley.

As he sat down on the couch he couldn't take his eyes off Riley. It was one part pure lust and another part curiosity about how he could just sit their, butt naked, like it was nothing.

Riley raised an eyebrow, putting his beer on the table.  
>"Yo why you starin at me like you want my dick?" Riley said.<br>Cairo blushed hard and looked away.  
>"Holy shit. I was just playin, but you really do want it." Riley said laughing. " So tell me, how much bigger am I then Huey? "<p>

"I'd better go." Cairo said ready to jump up.  
>Riley pulled him back down. " No need to freak out. It ain't like I'm gonna tell Huey or nothing.<p>

"I just dont want to do anything I'll regret." Cairo said.

"What's so bad about lustin after another guy. We all got needs, don't we?" Riley said

"What exactly are your needs?" Cairo said, regretting the words as soon as they came out.  
>A huge smile appeared on Riley's face. "Well I ain't gay or nothin, but I haven't had a good suck since Cindy and I broke up. " Cairo was staring at him desperately now. " I't a win win for both of us. I get my cock sucked, you get a little taste of Reezy and Huey isn't the wiser." Riley said.<p>

Without thinking Cairo jumped off the couch and knelt between Riley's legs. Leaning forward he took Riley's flaccid member in his mouth. The taste was different than Huey's, salty with a little bit of Riley specific sweat. Sweet almost. He could hear Riley start to pant as he sucked and slurped on his dick. He stuck his tongue out, flicking the exposed part of Riley's head. Riley's whole body jumped as a moan escaped his mouth. Cairo came off his dick with a pop and looked up at Riley.

"How do you like that?" He said to the 19 year old boy."

Riley looked so beautiful with his head back on the couch, his eyes closed.

"Please, don't stop." He said in a raspy voice that was far from the acertive Riley he knew.

Cairo went back down popping one of Riley's balls into his mouth. Sucking on it like a jaw breaker he induced a much louder moan from the young thug. As he switched from one ball to the other Riley was already moaning loudly, melting under his touch.

By the time Cairo got back to Riley's dick he could feel the vibration coming off his body and knew Riley was close. With every suck he could feel Riley's dick pulsating harder and harder. Finally he flicked his tongue over the thugs cockhead for the last time and Riley's dick exploded. As Cairo felt the orgasm coming he tried to pull is mouth off Riley's cock when he felt the grip of a steady hand holding him there. Suddenly his mouth was filled with a hot salty liquid that didn't taste half bad.

Riley's hand loosened and Cairo fell back onto the floor. Riley looked so peaceful with his head tilted back, eyes closed and a look of pure pleasure on his face. Cairo stole a quick glance of his dick,which was soft but somehow still sexy. He looked back at Riley who was just getting his wits back.

"Dam. Cairo and his magic tongue. Riley said clearly pleased. "I told you you'd get a little peace of Reezy!" Riley said laughing.

"Yea I'd better go." Cairo said getting up and walking towards the bedroom.


	3. Huey

****Huey****

Huey didn't get home till around 11pm that night. He walked in the door with a dirty face and torn clothes, as if he had just returned from battle.

"Dam nigga. What happened to you?" Riley said.

"We got into a confrontation with the establishment." Huey said

"Yea and it looks like they beat yo ass good." Riley said laughing.

Huey shook his head and then raised an eyebrow. Was his brother naked?

"Are you really sitting on my couch bare assed right now? What are you five?"

Suddenly Riley sat up in a defensive position. "So what if I am? I'm Young Reezy, If I wants to sit on the couch bare assed, then I'll sit on the couch bare assed and if you don't like it, you can suck these nuts nigga." Riley said grabbing his balls.

Huey rolled his eyes and walked passed him. He knew Riley's threats were empty and he could kick his ass if he really wanted to, but he was just to tired and not in the mood, it was better to let Riley just be Riley and deal with it later. He just wanted to get to bed, and Cairo. Stepping into the dark bedroom his silently crept past his sleeping mate and into the bathroom.

Huey sighed as the warm water from the shower hit his face, taking the days stresses with it. No matter how much he liked his job and knew how important it was it still took a toll. It had always been his dream to be in this position, an agitator affecting change. Yet he wonder how much longer he could realistically do it. He hadn't thought about certain factors in his life back when he dreamed about being a revolutionary. He wanted to get married someday soon, and this kind of life wouldn't be fair to Cairo. It was one or the other and right now he couldn't make that choice. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off with a towel. For now he just wanted to be with his boyfriend. The rest would figure itself out eventually.

Walking into the dark bedroom Huey could see his boyfriend curled up in a ball under the covers. He pulled his underwear off dropping it onto the floor before he slid into bed. He curled up against Cairo pressing his body against his. "Hey." Cairo said turning around to kiss him. Huey pulled him into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue inside Cairo's mouth. He grabbed Cairo's dick and started stroking it alive. He moaned into Huey's mouth. Huey smiled. He enjoyed pleasing his mate. He detached himself from Cairo's mouth moving over to suck the lobe of his boyfriend's ear, a major sexual hotspot oddly enough. "How would you like to be inside me tonight?" He said sucking on the lobe. Suddenly he felt Cairo pull tense up.

"No not tonight" He said meekly. "You can fuck me if you want." Something was wrong and Huey could feel it. He wondered if Cairo had somehow found out about his work trip to Missouri. He leaned over to the nightstand and turned on the light. "Whats wrong." He said nervously, settling back next to Cairo, stroking his cheek.

"Just not in the mood." Cairo Said looking away from him.

Huey didn't buy it. He could tell their was something else at play here, it didn't have to do with his work either. But he was too tired and horny to deal with it, plus it would probably blow over in a few days anyway. He said trying to put it out of his mind. Still he wanted to do something special for his boyfriend, especially before dropping the news about his trip.

"Well at least let me eat you out." Huey said bringing Cairo's head back up to his. Cairo smiled at that. "Okay." He said meekly. Cairo had always enjoyed being rimmed and Huey tended to ablidge him on special occasions. Or when he was feeling guilty.

Huey kissed Cairo on the forehead before getting behind him and throwing off the covers. Cairo got on all fours, sticking his ass in the air and Huey took a second to admire Cairo's plump ass cheeks before pulling them open. Getting on all fours himself Huey stuck his face in between Cairo's cheeks. Cairo smelled like scented soap and a certain musk that always drove Huey crazy. Cairo's Smell he would call it when he was being playful, as if it was some kind of fancy fragrance. Taking his tongue Huey traced around Cairo's opening. teasing the bud. Cairo shuttered, melting under Huey's touch. Huey moved his tongue closer and closer circling the opening until finally he was pushing into Cairo's hole. Cairo cried out as Huey maneuvered his tongue with expert precision, touching the outer walls of Cairo's ass with his wet, hot saliva. Cairo began to moan as Huey's tongue penetrated deeper, touching more sensitive organs. Cairo was close to the edge. Huey could feel it, hear it in his screams. So he pulled away.

He opened a draw in the nightstand, fumbling for some lube. "Your sure?" He asked Cairo. Giving him one last chance to switch places. Cairo shook his head a violent yes, to aroused to speak the words. Huey slathered the cold lubricant on his hard dick. They hadn't used condoms in years and both been inside one another bare . He took some more of the cold liquid, spreading it on his fingers. Scooting back over to Cairo Huey slowly trailed his lubricated fingers up the other boys ass crack, casually sliding both fingers inside. Cairo moaned as Huey scissored him, he didn't much opening, but Huey liked to do it anyway. He stretched Cairo's insides as the boy opened up under his touch. After a minute or two Huey slid his fingers out, he put his dick against those milky mounds parting the cheeks. He pushed in slowly, allowing Cairo's ass to slowly swallow his dick, encasing it in a blanket of warmth. He reached around and grabbed Cairo's member bringing it to life one again. Slowly he began to rock his hips, in and out of his lover as they both moaned, giving into their bodily pleasures. Huey pumped Cairo's dick, occasionally brushing the head with his thumb, inducing an earth shattering moan. As he felt his own orgasm building in his balls on he began to ride Cairo faster. Huey could feel Cairo's dick pulsating in his hands now as his lover got closer and closer. He pumped him harder, his own orgasm coming up his shaft. Huey did a final swipe of his thumb over his lovers head and Cairo gave a monstrous moan, cumming all over the sheets and Huey's hand. Huey's orgasm was at the tip of his dick when Cairo's ass tightened around his hard member. He screamed out, pumping several days of pent up jiz into Cairo's ass. He grunted thrusting one or twice more, finishing out his load in Cairo. He collapsed , popping out of Cairo and falling on the bed. For a minute he just laid there totally dazed, his soft dick flopped over his balls. Cairo climbed on top of him, planting kisses all over before finally settling down on his mouth, giving him the tongue.

"At least let me brush my teeth first ." Huey said, but Cairo pinned him back down to the bed. " No. Stay I don't mind." Cairo said with a rye smile. Huey sighed.

"I have to go to Missouri for a week or two for work." Huey said, expecting an angry Cairo to pull back from him.

"Well then. I guess well just have to make up that time right now!" Cairo said grabbing Huey's dick.


End file.
